


Miss you

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [15]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Miss you, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Sogo y Tamaki caminan después de haber hecho una grabación, pero los sentimientos ocultos no pueden evitar derramarse en esa triste caminata
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Saving works from W… [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 2





	1. The first side

Mientras caminábamos nuestras sobras se balanceaban lentamente frente a nosotros. No pude evitar recordar la letra de la canción cuyo video acabábamos de terminar de grabar. Miss You. La primer canción que cantamos como MEZZO. Y siendo sincero, era también la canción que más me costaba cantar.

Por algún motivo, no conseguía evitar que mis sentimientos se mezclaran con la letra cada vez que cantara. No era profesional, pero no podía evitar que pasara. Miré a Tamaki, y cuando éste hizo lo mismo le sonreí. Tamaki no pareció entender el motivo, pero también me sonrió. Como ese había sido el último día de grabación, los días en los que regresábamos hasta tarde al departamento se habían agotado. Al menos hasta que tuviéramos otro trabajo.

_«Tal vez debería de haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa»_

Esa parte de la canción apareció en mi mente, y antes de darme cuenta, ya había lanzado una pregunta extraña al más alto. Pensé en decirle que no debía de responder, pero lo hizo antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

—Tamaki, ¿piensas en alguien mientras cantamos?

—¿En alguien? —parecía que nunca se le había ocurrido algo así—. No creo... ah.. So-chan, ¿tú piensas en alguien?

Reí un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era una mentira, pero no planeaba decir otra cosa. Aunque... ¿cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que pensaba en alguien?

_«Sé que estos sentimientos sólo te molestarán, así que los encerré»_

Suspiré al ver que la letra de la canción seguía apareciendo en mi mente por más que intentaba no pensar en ella. Era una frustrante y dolorosa verdad innegable. Una canción de desamor que describía a la perfección mi realidad.

—Lo siento... me gustas —no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero cuando volteé hacia Tamaki vi que él no le había dado gran importancia a mi comentario.

—Es una canción triste —fue lo único que dijo.

Agaché la mirada, y sentí cómo él posaba sus ojos en mí, por lo que me adelanté un par de pasos.

—Pude ver esos ojos llorosos tuyos... —no sabía si se refería a la canción, o si en realidad mis ojos estaban llorosos—... Lo que viene de estos sentimientos inconfesables son lágrimas derramadas por otra persona —mordí mi labio inferior mientras apretaba mis puños. No entendía por qué... me sentía tan mal de repente.

—Y eso duele mucho... mi corazón se rompe en pedazos —no era capaz de voltear hacia atrás para ver a Tamaki. No soportaría verlo, porque si lo hacía él vería mis verdaderos sentimientos. Si es que no se había dado cuenta ya—... Este pequeño amor es imposible.

—No te alcanzará...

Por un instante creí que él había elevado su brazo para intentar alcanzarme y detenerme, pero había sido mi imaginación. Ambos seguimos caminando a con varios pasos entre nosotros. En completo silencio.

_«Este amor no te alcanzará»_

Repetí en mi mente soportando las lágrimas. No podía hacer nada. Esa era nuestra triste realidad también.

_**«Este amor no te puede alcanzar»** _


	2. The Second Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lado de Tamaki

_«Honestamente es doloroso, agonizante»_

La letra de la canción llegó a mi mente mientras caminábamos juntos. Había sido un largo día de trabajo, y esperaba poder disfrutar mi pudín del rey mientras descansaba en cama.

—¿Piensas en alguien mientras cantamos? —me sorprendí ante la pregunta, pero no lo hice esperar con la respuesta.

—¿En alguien? —no se me había ocurrido antes, pero era una pregunta interesante—. No creo... ah, So-chan, ¿tú piensas en alguien? —me sentí intrigado por la respuesta, pero no planeaba forzarlo a que me dijera la verdad.

Por algún motivo sentía una aire melancólico entre nosotros, aunque quizá era sólo m imaginación.

Miss You era una canción algo deprimente, y al recordar la letra y pensar en la pregunta del más bajo me hicieron percatar en la similitud que existía entre nosotros dos y las personas de la que trataba la canción. Sentimientos ocultos que nunca serían correspondidos...

—Lo siento... te amo.

Tenía la esperanza de que esas palabras me las dijera a mí, pero lo más probable era que sólo había recordado la canción, aunque me alegraba un poco no ser el único que la recordaba.

—Es una canción triste —me arrepentí de mis palabras, pero intenté que no se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba algo nervioso, aunque no entendía por qué. Tal vez era debido a la expresión triste que tenía Sogo en la cara—. Pude ver esos ojos llorosos tuyos... Lo que viene de estos sentimientos inconfesables son lágrimas derramadas por otra persona.

Que una canción se adaptara tan bien a una situación real... me parecía sorprendente, tristemente sorprendente. Me alegraba que no tuviéramos que volver a grabar el video, porque dudaba poder soportarlo.

—Y eso duele mucho... Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos —parecía que Sogo estaba por llorar—. Este pequeño amor es imposible.

Pensar que él sentía algo por mí era muy bueno parase cierto. Sus expresiones sin duda debían de ser culpa de mis palabras. Si él había notado mis sentimientos... significaba que los estaba rechazando. Aunque tal vez sólo estaba sacando conclusiones. Claras conclusiones.

_«Te alcancé gentilmente, y limpié esas lágrimas»_

Una parte de mí quería hacer esa parte realidad. Levanté mi mano, pero volví a bajarla milímetros antes de rozarlo. No me parecía algo correcto. Si lo obligaba a voltear... podía terminar con la relación que teníamos.

_«Es como si estuvieras lejos, muy lejos. En el otro lado del mundo»_

—No te alcanzará... —dolía tener que aceptarlo.

Esperaba no haber arruinado otra vez las cosas. En verdad que era un sentimiento imposible. Sólo éramos compañeros de grupo después de todo. De MEZZO e IDOLiSH7. Aunque nuestro silencio mientras seguíamos caminando era doloroso.

_«Este amor no te alcanzará»_

Repetí esa parte en mi mente viendo su figura...

Era nuestra triste realidad después de todo.

_**«Este amor no te puede alcanzar»** _


End file.
